Left 4 Dead:Zombies' Life
by Xx.ZoMbIEs.xX
Summary: Sequel to Left 4 Dead:Zombies Were Human Too.... If you haven't read the first one then this one might not make sense because it features stuff from the 1st one. Please review...
1. Preface

Left 4 Dead: Humans are Not Humans Anymore....

Preface:  
Now that Dean, Ray, Annie, Will, and Nathan are zombies they have the urge to eat the human flesh. They are not regular zombies they are special infected or mutated zombies, you can call them what ever you want. Anyway as you should know the scientists didn't find a cure so the special infected or whatever you call them didn't kill anybody yet. The gas from the boss zombies' blood went through the air vents and it got to the hospital peoples first. Then it went right out the door into the world. (The science lab was underneath the hospital.) All they did was just smell in the gas and they "died" for about a half a minute then returned. As you may have caught, was that some of the boss zombies have friends or foes in the first story. Dean had a sister named Zoey, and you didn't know this but when Nathan was in Vietnam a little competition came between him and this guy named Bill. Ok, so let me get back to what I was telling you. As I know there are four survivors, yes that includes Zoey and Bill. There are two other males which names are Louis and Francis. Theres not much to tell you about their background stories but I will tell you how they met after the infection spread, but not quite yet. The special infected killed the scientists and some of the doctors and nurses. After they were done they discovered their new talents. Dean had this really long tongue where he could pull anybody from a great distance. Ray could pounce from tops of buildings and on top of people and just shred their body. Annie would go hide in a corner and cry and when anybody messed with her, they'd be wishing the hadn't. Will was still over-weight and he throws up on people to attract a horde of zombies to come get you. And last but not least Nathan. He's this bug huge beast that destroys everything in his path. They have all split up but Ray tries to protect Annie even when she's a zombie. But find out what happens in the next chapter, which is coming soon.


	2. Just to Fill in

Two weeks after the infection, there are only four survivors left to fight the zombie apocalypse. As you may know, one of the four survivors is Zoey, one of the special infected sister. The rest are Bill, he severed in Vietnam with Nathan. There was some competition going on with them two. Bill had the best records for everything, Nathan tried to beat his records but every-time he had beat it, Bill bounced right back up. The next is Louis, he worked at the building that Will delivered to. Louis was the one that picks up deliveries, so Will and Louis often meet like a day before Will found out he had the infection. And the last is Francis, Bill and Zoey found him battling some biker-zombies.

Well now it's time to tell you how they all met, how they found what they needed, and how they made it from all this zombie stuff. I only have very little to tell you... well about the survivors because theres not much behind their story. But I'll tell you anyway.

Bill was wondering around when he approached a college. He sighed and walked towards it. He went inside and there he found Zoey. Bill looked for a weapon for Zoey but couldn't find one. Bill didn't need a weapon because he already had a machine gun. "So, how did you get here?" Bill asked Zoey.  
She sighed." I go here, I was on break. But I came back because my brother went to the hospital."  
"Oh, I see." He said.  
Bill thought about asking Zoey what happened to her brother but didn't want to be rude. They kept walking until they came upon a biker shop. They went to the back because they heard some noise. They found a guy battling off five biker zombies with a machine gun. Zoey blinked three fast blinks, so did Bill. The guy was now battling one zombie and he just shot him in the head. The guy turned around and saw Bill and Zoey he cocked his gun and pointed it at Bill.  
"Hey, hey now. Were all friends here." Bill told the guy. The guy shot the gun,"Merry Christmas." he said. When the guy fired Bill held his hands up. He looked around and figured that he didn't get shot. The guy shot at a zombie that was creeping up behind Bill.  
"Hey, what's up? My name's Francis." He reloaded his gun while talking.  
Zoey and Bill looked at each other."Hi my name is Bill and that's Zoey." Francis looked at both of them,"Cool." He said. "Wait, you don't have a gun?" He looked at Zoey. She shook her head no. "There's one in the shop, behind the counter." He said pointing towards the back door. Zoey left and came back quickly, "Thanks." She said. They walked until they heard running around the corner. They made a sudden stop and Franis went first when he turned the corner he pointed his gun at a person.  
"Don't shoot!!! I'm not infected!!! Don't shoot!!" The guy yelled.  
"Ok! Calm down!" Francis said while lowering his gun. "Whoa, I thought you were gonna shoot me there. Thanks for not doing that. Really thank you so much." The guy said.  
"If you don't shut up, then I might have to shoot you." Francis said.  
"Oh, Ok. I'm Louis" He said. "I'm Francis, that's Bill, and that's Zoey." Francis said.  
"Nice to meet you all." Louis said.  
"Good, you already have a gun." Bill said.  
"Um, yeah."  
They heard groans from the streets, they all looked at each other.  
Bill sighed,"We should get going, there coming and it's getting dark." They walked until they found a high building with a ladder to climb. Bill said that it should be good for the night. So they climb the ladder one by one and slept there for the night.

So that's how they met and that's where there staying for now. They haven't came across any special infected but will that happened? Will brother and sister reunite? Will old enemies become friends or will they fight? You're gonna have to find out in the next and final chapter of Left 4 Dead: Humans are not Humans Anymore.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, please leave reviews.**


	3. Rooftop Finale

_**Ok so this is the final chapter, or is it? Nope just joking it is, I know its very sad that the book is ending so shortly, but this chapter is gonna be good, well I'm thinking its gonna be good so please write reviews to let me know if you like it.**_

"What's going on?!" Yelled Zoey as she quickly jumped to her feet from her sleep. She looked around in the air and it was a helicopter saying some stuff. Bill woke up and told everybody to be quiet. They listened very closely and understood what the pilot was saying.

"So that's where we have to go right?" Asked Louis.  
Bill smiled,"Rooftop of Mercy hospital, thats not to far."  
Francis stood up,"So do we go by foot or what?"  
"Were gonna have to, nobody has transportation." Zoey said.  
Bill sighed,"We only have to go through the streets and then we'll be in front of mercy hospital, then to the rooftop."  
Francis sighed too."Alright lets go." He grabbed his shotgun and started going down the ladder. The rest of them grabbed their weapons and started after them.

"Ok off to a good start nobody insight." Louis said and he held his gun tightly. They walked down an alley and stopped at the corner. "Shhh, I hear something." Zoey said. They looked around themselves and saw nothing. "It's probably nothing lets just go." Francis said.  
Zoeylooked at him with squinty eyes,"You can go, but I hear something." Bill sighed,"Ok, I'll go first." He stepped out and looked around. He walked some more and waved his hand behind his back. Zoey stepped out then backed up. Bill heard her back up and looked in the direction that she was looking in. "Oh, snap." He said. Just at that very moment a special infected rammed into him! Bill couldn't get up so Zoeywent out there to help. She heard coughing looked at the end of the street. She took a deep breath and started walking toward the figure,"Dean? Wait it can't be you, your dead." Francis and Louis just watched at what was going on.  
"Help Me! I'm Down!!" Bill pleaded. The special infected started talking, "Were you the one with the best records?" He asked in he monastery voice. Bill didn't know what he was talking about, then thought hit him and he shook his head yes. "Well, lets see you beat this record!" He said as he hit Bill one last time. Bill flew against the wall and that was the end for Bill. Francis and Louis stepped out. Louis heard like different groaning and looked to his side. There stood the fattest zombie. Louis got scared so he shot it. It bursted and on went green slime all over Louis. The slime attracted a horde that came after Louis. Francis went the other way and into another alley. While walking by a room he heard crying he went to inspect.  
He soon found a girl on the floor crying. He started walking up towards her but right before he could touch her, A thing pounced from the corner. Knocked Francis down, and because of no one there to help him he died too. Louis was still fighting the horde from which the green slim exploded.

Zoey walked closer to the figure and asked,"Do you even remember me? Do you know who I am?" It looked at her, and it let it's tongue go free and wrapped it around Zoey waist. Before it could get a good grip on her Zoey shot at it. It let go and it had died. After that Zoey went to help Louis. They finished that and Zoey asked where Bill and Francis were. "Zoey, Bill's dead. He died from that thing, that died shortly later." Louis said Zoey looked around and found the "thing's" body. She walked up to it and looked down at it,"Hmm, we should name it, you know just in case they come back to life." She said.  
"Ok, what should we name it?" Louis asked.  
"Well, I don't know." Zoey said.  
Louis sighed,"What about Tank?" "Hmm, Tank sounds good. I guess we could go with that. What about the others?" She said.  
They walked over to the one that exploded. "Boomer?" Asked Louis. Zoeysmiled and they walked over to the one with the long tongue. "Wait, I wanna name this one." Zoey said.  
"Ok, go ahead." Louis told her. She looked at the dead thing and said,"Smoker." "Why?" Louis asked.  
She sighed, "Because I'm pretty sure he smoked." "Hmm." Louis said.

They walked into the hospital and went up the stairs and the elevators. They finally made it to the rooftop! They looked around for the helicopter, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Where is it?" Zoey asked.  
Louis shrugged,"Wait, listen." They listened and heard a voice coming from a small room, They jumped to the landing pad, down the rail and ran to the room with the light that was on.  
Louis picked up the radio and answered,"Hello? Can you come and get us? There's two of us, were on Mercy hospital rooftop."  
"Well why sure, we'll be there in ten minutes, the sound of the helicopter is gonna make some loud noises so them creatures might attack. There's an auto-shotgun, machine gun and some ammo, prepare yourselves." The pilot said."  
"Well, that's just great! There's humans coming to get us and zombies!!" Zoey said.  
Groans were going threw the air,"Get ready here they come!"Louis said.

They battled more Boomers, Smokers and Tanks, but there was a new one the one that killed Francis. They named the one Hunter. There were about five of each but only two Tanks, so Zoey and Louis were very lucky. They heard the helicopter approaching, they ran outside back up the ramp and on to the landing pad. A Smoker was climbing the ramp just before the plane lifted off. Zoeylooked at him and made a sad wave, but before she got done with her wave, Tank threw a boulder and it hit the plane. The plane went down with the pilot, Zoey and Louis. The plane had crashed and no one survived.

_**So that's the end of the story. So what did you think? You thought that Zoey and Louis were gonna leave safely in the helicopter like in the video game? Nope that's not gonna happened in my story. So please leave comments and Tanks for taking your time to read this.**_


End file.
